Nova and The Darkside
by kiki56
Summary: The third installment in the Nova Prime series. Please leave positive feedback and I will try and make sure I adjust it accordingly! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Nova and the Dark Side!

 _By: kiki56_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **look guys, I know you have been waiting to see the next instalment in my Winx Prime series, but I don't know if I can update.**

Nova is now 20 years old and is living a great life at NEST. She has her dad, her friends and her boyfriend, what could possibly go wrong?

 **Nova's apartment**

She gets up at the crack of dawn in her apartment down the road from the base and rubs her eyes. "Ugh, I hate this schedule." She groans and climbs out of bed in her pink panther pajamas and black tank-top. As she starts her morning yoga routine in the living room she hears the freight elevator start up and stop at her floor. She gets up from her downward dog pose to see a man in a suit and slicked back hair. "Can I help you?" she asks draping a towel over her shoulders. "Nova, it's me Lennox" Lennox said and walked in the apartment. "Dude, you look funny. What's with the suit?" she asked as she got some juice out of the fridge. "I have a meeting and I didn't want to wear my dress uniform. What's your plan for the day?" he asked sitting on the couch. "I was going to go for a jog to the base and see what dad and the bots are up to." Nova said tying her hair up. "I can give you a ride" Lennox said but Nova smiled. "No thanks Will, I have my own ride, remember?" she asked pointing to the black lambo sitting in the freight elevator. "Yea, I know. Wanna come with me? I feel like this is gonna be so boring." Lennox said and Nova snorted. "Well, I would, but I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. Have fun at your meeting." She said and he moaned. He left and she waved him goodbye before she was attacked by a small person. "Mommy, Good morning!" a little voice said and she looked down with a smile at her daughter Silver.

"Good morning squirt. What do you wanna do today?" she asked and Silver-bolt smiled up at her. "I wanna go see daddy and grandpa." She said and Nova nodded. "Sure, I was going to the base anyways. Go get dressed and we'll go." Nova said and she got in the shower.

 **N.E.S.T base**

Nova pulled up to the gate outside in her Lamborghini and was stopped by the guards. "My name is Nova Prime. I'm here to see my father, Optimus Prime." She said flashing her NEST base pass. "I'm sorry mam; this building is a humanitarian warehouse." The guard said and Nova groaned. "Are we gonna go through this every single day?" she asked and unfolded her arm cannon for them to see. They instantly got scared and let her through. "Thank you. I swear this base needs better guards" she said and folded her arm back up to drive through the gate.

She drove through the base entrance and saw the bots standing around. She parked off to the side, let Silver out and transformed. "Good morning every-bot. Where's Bee?" she asked then she saw him being used as a training dummy for the soldiers. Once they got off of him, she walked over to him and he smiled. "There's my girl" he said and she felt like she was gonna blush. "Transform down and give me a hug" she said and they both formed into their car forms to activate their holoforms. Once they stepped out, Nova hugged him and he kissed her. "I haven't seen you in forever. How was your probation at the Lennox farm?" he asked and she laughed.

"It was nice. Silver bolt really had fun with the horses." She said and they felt a little person hugging their legs. "It's nice to see you too Silver" Bee said and they heard a commotion going on at the entrance. "What's going on?" she asked and saw the director walking in. "Oh joy, Director Mearing. Silver, do not talk unless I say you can okay?" Nova asked and the girl nodded. "Good. Let's stand up so she doesn't have us removed because she never remembers us." She said and the holoforms shut off to make way for the bot versions. Nova kneeled down to Silver's level and brought her onto her shoulder. "Might as well keep her from getting under foot" she said and Bee nodded while back in his armor. Mearing walked in and paused at Nova who stood with a child on her shoulder. "Who are you? I didn't get word of another Autobot landing" Mearing said with her arms crossed. "My name is Nova Prime mam. I've been here a long time." She said and the woman looked at the child. "This is not a daycare Ms. Prime. Children are not permitted." She said and Nova rolled her optics. "If you would read your reports once in a while you would know that this is my daughter Silver-bolt. She changes into a Laptop. Show her honey" Nova said and Silver transformed down into a large silver laptop. She changed back and smiled. "Good job honey, you're getting much better" Nova said and the woman walked away. "Rude much, I can't stand that woman. Wasn't I supposed to become director after I came back anyways?" Nova asked as they walked through the base. "The president didn't want it being run by an Autobot after what happened to Egypt. Apparently he lost trust in you somehow." Bee said and she growled.

"What have I told you about growling youngling?" a gruff voice asked and she turned around to see her dad behind her with his optics sparkling with amusement. "I know. How are you doin dad?" she asked and he nodded. "I am fine Nova. Where is the colonel?" Optimus asked and she smiled. "He went to a meeting. Where is Dino and Sides?" she asked looking around. "They are training with Iron-hide. How is your morning going so far?" Optimus asked as they walked through the base. "It's okay. Lennox ruined it when he wanted to take me to his meeting. But I got to come here so that's a plus. Silver, why don't you go hang out with your dad? I'll catch up in a bit" Nova said and she put Silver down on the ground and she ran off to Bumblebee. "Are you okay Nova?" Optimus asked and she sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I can't handle a kid and take care of myself. I get so tired during the day and I can't keep up with her." Nova said and Optimus laughed. "It's not funny." She said and he smiled. "I think that you are finally realizing how hard it is to be a parent. I may have not raised you like I wanted to, but when we arrived here, I felt like I needed to try as hard as I could to keep you safe. When I met you for the first time, you had such a temper and were just learning how to use your bio-mechanics. How is Silver handling hers?" Optimus asked and Nova smiled as she watched Silver play with Bee and Ratchet.

"According to Ratchet, she's too small to be able to use them. She's only 4 right now and she's just learning how to keep her room clean. I can't imagine how she is going to handle being able to make weapons come out of her arms." Nova said and Optimus chuckled. "Do not worry; she will handle it just fine. At least she will have a lot less swearing when she blows something up for the first time" Iron-hide said walking up. "I didn't swear that badly" Nova pouted and Optimus chuckled at her. "You swore so bad it could make a sailor blush" Hide said and she pushed him slightly. "Now, now femme, watch where you push other bots, you could end up getting a human hurt" he said and she stuck out her tongue while walking away. "She grew up too fast Optimus. Remember when she was born and was so small that she fit in your hand? I miss those days. It's a shame we had to send her here for protection" Hide said and walked off. Optimus watched his friend walk away and sighed, "Yes Iron-hide, it is a shame" and he looked down to see a random soldier staring at him. He walked away a little while later and Optimus walked through the base on his morning walk. There were three bots lined up to leave that morning for a mission and those bots were Bumble-bee, Dino and

 **Later that day**

Carly made her way to see Sam because she was worried about him finding a job and she wanted to give him a ride. So as the nicer sibling, she headed to Sam's apartment and went up in the freight elevator.

As she was walking into the apartment, she saw Sam drag brains onto the balcony. "What did the poor thing do this time?" she asked sitting on the couch and fixing Brain's optics. "He was being weird and perverted. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with the other bots?" Sam asked and Nova sighed as she watched Star trek with Brains and Wheelie. "I was going to offer to be your ride to your job interview, but if you're going to act like that…." she trailed off before Sam groaned. "ALRIGHT! I'll get my coat" he said before she got a high five from brains. "Wheelie, are you okay?" she asked and the mini-bot looked up at her as he was lounging on the couch. "No, that blondie blonde thinks were some kind of animals. Sticking us outside like an animal, sleeping next to that thing. (Points at the yellow dog across the room) we are an intelligent species with no home." He said flipping through channels. "Ya know you can live with me right? Silver would really be happy to see you guys. Think about it…(Sam walks in) alright, I will see you bots later" she said before they both walked out the door.

 **Outside**

The moment they walked through the ground floor door, Nova instantly turned around but Sam pulled her back. "Sammy! Nova!" cheered Judy Witwicky as she stood next to Ron and their huge bus. Sam turned into an alley but Judy laughed. "Oh come on that's funny, ha, ha." And he smiled as he was walking back out. "I missed you guys so much" "Sure you did (gestures to their matching outfits) what do you think?" Judy asked and Nova was about to answer before Ron pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Ugh, nice to see you too dad" she groaned before he let go. "Hey where's my beautiful girl? Where's my Carly?" Judy asked. "She's at work Ma. She's got a new job; you said you would be here in a week. Ya know the 21st, not the 11th, right dad?" Sam asked fixing his jacket. "It seems pretty fast. But why do you have your car on the back?" Nova asked and Judy giggled before Nova just rolled her eyes at her. Judy looked back at her son and said "Oh, are we keeping you from something, like say your job?" "Well it's about time you had us worried" Ron added before Nova stepped in. "I was actually just about to take him to a job interview. My treat, saves him gas" she added and Sam looked at her. "Oh, that's good" Judy said optimistically while Ron was negative "That sucks"

"You don't have to be so negative dad, ya know you're in D.C with your son and family I mean this is good times." Sam defended while Ron kept talking. "I mean it sucks that you don't have a job,"

"But there are good things to do around here too. Museums, monuments, I'll see you tonight." He said and the pair started walking to Nova's car before she got a call.

"Hello?"

" _Nova, I need you to come get Silver."_ Hide

"What happened is she okay?"

" _She's fine, but Mearing is throwing a fit because no one told her that silver was an Autobot and she doesn't have her on file. She's threatening to have her dismantled."_ Hide

"Well you can tell the director that if she dismantles my baby she will have Optimus and all the bots to answer to. I'll come get her. See you soon" and Nova hung up.

"Sam, I'm sorry I can't give you a ride. I have to go get my daughter from the base because Mearing is a turd and she doesn't think that Silver belongs on a secure base. Do you think mom and dad can give you a ride?" Nova asked before climbing in her Lamborghini. "Yea, I hope so. Have fun with the director!" he said before she drove off. Once he turned towards his parents he groaned and walked to the car port next to his building. "Sam, since you're going to an interview, I think you should wear real pants." Judy commented as they followed him. "I think for life you should wear real pants." He retorted and opened the gate to where his car was.

"Oh wow, what happened to Bumble-bee?" Judy asked. "Bee's off on missions so I got this as back up." Sam said getting in, "So your car has a job huh?" Ron commented until Judy elbowed him telling him to stop. "What does it change into?" she asked and Sam sighed. "It doesn't change into anything. It's a collector's item Ma. I got it for a steal, it just needs some work trust me." Sam said before trying to start it. "I think its darling; it reminds me a lot of Bumble-bee, if Bumble bee was a sad piece of crap." Judy said before the engine sputtered and he looked up at her happy expression.

He eventually gave in and hitched a ride with his parents.

 **Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated but I've moved and I don't have internet at my sister's place so I have to go 30 minutes down the road into town in order to upload a chapter. Give me a little patience and I will try my best to update at least once a week.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, so here's the deal. When I moved, I moved into my sister's house and she doesn't have internet so the updates will be a while apart. I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope I can get these done faster. Don't lose faith in me guys I'm trying my hardest.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers in any way!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _(A/N: So we all know what happened with Sam and his Job hunting so we are going to check up on Nova and make sure she hasn't killed anyone yet.)_

 **NEST base**

Nova drove through as everyone was gearing up and she stepped out of the car to see Charlotte Mearing holding the hand of her daughter with a look of disgust on her face. "I suggest you get your daughter off this base and never bring her back. We are not running a daycare Ms. Prime and I hope you do not forget that" she said before Nova got in her face, "I hope that you remember who you're talking to. My daughter is not some pet that whizzed on your rug, she is a person no matter if she's human or not and I will not tolerate you treating her like a piece of trash. So how about some respect and get over yourself. Also, if you ever have that look on your face around my daughter or any of the other bots, I will personally make your life worse than it is now. Also, didn't I tell you earlier today that she was an Autobot? Do you have a memory problem or do you just have a problem with me?" Nova asked while Silver looked between the two women. "Mommy, can we go home now?" Silver asked. "Yes Nova, take that thing home where it belongs." Mearing egged before she ended up on the floor with a bloody nose. "Trust me, that wasn't my first time punching a director because they insulted my daughter" Nova said while her assistants helped her up and fixed her nose. "You will regret you ever did that" she growled and Nova narrowed her eyes at her while leaning closer. "I'm not scared of you." she said before taking Silver by the hand and disappearing into the car. Mearing glared after the Lamborghini and picked up her phone. "Get me the President" she said with a sneer on her face.

 **Nova's home**

Nova brought Silver in the living room through the freight elevator and saw a tall man standing in a black suit at her fireplace. "Can I help you?" she asked standing in-front of her daughter protectively. The man turned around and his eyes were glowing a bright blue. "Nova" he said and she flinched. "Uh, hi dad" she said nervously and Silver hugged her grandfather before running up to her room. Nova sat on the couch and played with her bracelet. "So, what's new dad?" she asked as he stood by the fire place with his hands in his pockets and a tall authoritative stance. "Nova Star Prime, how many times do I have to tell you that you cannot keep punching the directors?" Optimus asked removing his hands from his pockets and running his fingers through his thick dark blue hair. "Dad, if you heard some of the things that she said about Silver, you would have her sent into space. She was intentionally rude and prejudiced against her and the bots. She even said that I couldn't bring her back because it wasn't a day care center. I know it's not a day care center, I left her with Bumblebee and how was I supposed to know that he was going off base and leaving her with Epps and Will?" Nova asked and Optimus sighed before sitting next to her and held the hand that had her crystal bracelet on it.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?" he asked showing her the ever changing colors of the crystals. "Yea, it was a couple years after we met and you wanted to give me something for my 18th birthday besides that amazing necklace. You said that when I looked at it that it would remind me of where I came from and who I was. I haven't forgotten who I am or what I am, I just wish that Mearing would understand that we are here to protect the human race, not hurt them. I also want her to stop treating us like we're only machines and not living beings. That's the problem I had with Galloway before I broke his nose, twice." Nova said and Optimus looked at her surprised. "Twice, I thought you only broke his nose once?" he asked and she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it was when he was on his way out. He made some stupid remark about the bots being expensive pets that destroy everything, and I had just gotten back from the Lennox farm for my probation when I broke it the first time when he made that remark, so I swung around and broke his nose in three places. I lit into him and gave him this huge lecture about treating us with respect since we could crush him easily and he just brushed it off like nothing. I wanted to beat him up more but Hide had to hold me back. It took a lot of people and bot holo-forms to keep me back. Once he was out of sight, Ratchet gave me this huge lecture about how I could have crushed his skull and how my bones were made from metal and I could have killed him." She said looking at the bracelet change from red to pink. Optimus took her hands in his and she looked up at his soft blue eyes.

"Nova, you have no idea how much potential you have to change the future. With the future of our race in your care and the Alspark within you, you are much too precious to us for you to throw it all away for a human that makes you mad. You have an enormous responsibility to our race and to your daughter, to Silver" Optimus said and she smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's a really good thing that Mearing doesn't know about the Alspark thing. I am afraid to think about what she would do with that information." She said shivering and Optimus kissed her forehead. "Do not worry my dear. We will protect you, we are your family." Optimus said before standing up. "I have to return to the base and do some damage control. How about you take Silver to the park or to some museums? I think she would enjoy them and get her mind off of today. It would not hurt to get some education about this planet in the process." Optimus said before Nova giggled. "I like how you think. (She stands up and hugs him) I love you dad, please be careful." She said and he extended her out to where he was still holding her arms and smiling at her. "I will, I will see you later Nova Star." He said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

 **(Just some fluff for ya'll who like the idea of Optimus and Nova having a daddy-daughter moment.)**

 **Okay, I know this was a short chapter and I have been gone for a while but I have no internet at my place and I have a new job doing housekeeping. Please continue to be patient with me and continue to read my other stories and tell me what I need to improve on.**

 **(By the way, I get internet at work so please shoot me a PM when you have a question or comment about my stories.)**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO WORLD! Okay I know that was dramatic but I have been so busy lately with my new job that I could not get enough time in to sit down and write. So I am sorry if I lost readers because I was looking for a job but I am back and I will try my best to update as much as possible….ENJOY**

 **Chapter 3**

…..

The next morning at NEST was eventful when Nova walked into the base. She walked up the stairs to the platform and waved her badge at the guard and she sat at a computer. Epps walked up next to her and leaned on the desk with his arms crossed. "Hey kid, I hear your dad and boyfriend went on some secret strike mission without tellin no one and now there's gonna be this big investigation." Epps said while Nova was typing. She stopped typing and cracked her knuckles as she was making fists. "I really hate it when my dad gives me a lecture about being reckless and he goes and contradicts everything he told me. What a hypocrite." She commented standing in her pants suit and heels with her badge swinging from her jacket. She had her dark blue hair tied in a loose side ponytail and her heels were wedges so they didn't get stuck in the spaces of the platform. She turns toward the entrance when she hears her dad's engine roaring through the base and the intercom sounding.

" **All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in 15 minutes….Dino report to bay 23…..sideswipe bay 37 for weapons assessment…."**

She watched the bots split off into their spots and leaned on the railing when she noticed a small black motorcycle pull up. "There's Lennox. I thought he was supposed to wear his uniform?" Nova asked curiously and Epps shrugged his shoulders. "Colonel can do whatever he wants man" he said before walking away. She stood up from her spot and made her way down to the ground level where Lennox was. "Hey, nice ride" she said after he had pulled his helmet off. "Thanks… (Looks at the entrance to see Mearing walking in with her phone attached to her ear) great, your favorite person is back" he said before Nova looked over and scowled. "And I was in such a good mood too." She commented before leaning against the bike.

Once Mearing got within ear-shot they could hear what she was saying to the other person on the phone.

"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding they call me. When the CIA is going to take out a target they ask for my permission. And when the president wants to know which members of congress are politically vulnerable, in terms of un-discovered criminal conduct, I'm the number he dials." She hangs up after slipping on some weird tennis shoes and passes a TV reporting on the attack.

" _U.S agencies say they have been monitoring the blast. But if this was in fact a covert military strike, no nation has claimed responsibility."_

"CIA is hounding me about this mystery raid in the middle east. So it's time to come clean, was your unit involved?" Mearing asks while typing on her phone.

"I'm not sure ma'am" Lennox says as he walks next to her and Nova walks next to him. She looks over at Bumblebee and looks worried when they are practicing a head shot on him for the Decepticons.

"As director of national intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers."

"I can't really tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids, they like to sneak out of the house every once in a while." Lennox said and Nova raised an eyebrow. "Really? How does a giant metal being sneak out of a military base with 24 hour security?" she asked and Lennox glared at her.

"Colonel Lennox are you in command or are you not?"

"Yes Ma'am I am"

Mearing turns abruptly and fumes. "Stop with the Ma'am, enough with the ma'am. (Looks at assistant) do I look like a ma'am" (Assistant shakes her head and she looks back at Lennox.)

"No ma'am, yes…yes ma'am….yes (mearing walks away and Nova smiles at him) shut it, at-least I didn't punch her in the face." He said as he talked to Nova after Mearing walked away. Nova smiled and kept on walking.

Nova sniggers and Lennox glares at her from over his shoulder and she hides her smile behind her clipboard. She looks over at Que and Iron-hide as Que was showing off his latest invention.

"This gun is my perfect invention Iron-hide…" "Right (hide handles the gun and watches Nova and the others walk up.) Hey kid" he comments and Nova nods at him.

"Ah! Good, you're here. My name's Que, I do hope you have answers for him…I've never seen him so upset." Que said and Nova looked over at her dad's Alt-mode curiously and wondered why she felt such anger flowing through the bond. "Hold on Lennox, I wouldn't approach him just yet, he might explode on you. I am getting some nasty anger through our bond" Nova said quietly as she held onto his arm holding him back. "I'll tread carefully. I can't say the same thing about the director though." Lennox said and Nova smiled. "Don't worry; he won't hurt her no matter how mad he is." Nova reassured and stepped aside as Lennox approached.

"Optimus you remember Charlotte Mearing, our national intelligence director?" Lennox asked and there was no response from the boss bot. "he's in a bad mood, he's not talking to anyone today" Dino said walking back. "What is this, the silent treatment?" Mearing joked and Nova snorted. The group looked at her confused and she smiled. "Lady, you don't know the half of it. I've seen the silent treatment, and this is not it, this is worse." She said and hide walked over. "Prime, Make something of yourself!" he exclaimed and pounded on the top of his cab.

Optimus started transforming, quickly before hide commented. "He's pissed" and Optimus finished in 2 minutes flat. He kneeled to mearing's level and slammed both fists on the ground on either side. "You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared. Than why was this found in human possession?" Optimus asked pointing to a sphere of metal on the observation table. Nova walked closer to it and started examining it. "Weird. I've never seen anything like this" she commented and Mearing looked up at the bot.

"We were in the dark about this also. It was director only clearance at sector 7, until now. [Turns to assistant, asks for a bag and she asks which one.] Hermes. Birkin. Green ostrich" she said and the poor girl handed her a horrid green bag.

Mearing opens the bag and pulls out a file. "This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. [hands the bag back to assistant] allow me to please introduce to you, two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon" Mearing said and shook their hands. "Sir, Optimus Prime" Mearing said before walking away. Buzz looked up at Optimus and Nova walked up in her armor moments later. "From a fellow space traveler, it is a true honor." Buzz said before Optimus, and Nova, kneeled and smiled. "The honor is ours. Let me introduce my daughter Nova Star Prime….one of the last remaining children of our kind." Optimus said and Nova bowed respectively. "It is an honor to meet you sir." she said and Buzz smiled.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event." Mearing said suddenly on the platform. "Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship, no survivors on board." One of the directors said. "We were sworn to secrecy by our commander in chief." The other director said. "A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA."

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes, somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod." The directors said alternately.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly. They believe they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl." Director Mearing chimed in.

"We landed six missions in all. Took hundreds of photos and samples, we locked them away forever. And the moon program was shut down." A director said.

"Did you search the crash vault?" Iron-hide asked and all the humans looked a little confused before Optimus, now standing next to Nova, started explaining.

"The ship was called the _Ark_. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war, and its captain." Optimus said walking up to the platform while Nova had a funny feeling in her spark. "Who was its captain?" Mearing asked intrigued. "The great sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons know of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time." Optimus said before Nova got dizzy. "Man, I have to sit down." She said carefully sitting cross-legged on the ground and holding her head. "Is she okay?" Buzz asked and Nova groaned. "I think she has a head-ache. Yo doc! Come look at Nova would ya?" hide yelled and Ratchet walked up behind Nova who had this look of horror on her face. She then proceeded to glare at Hide while he smirked. "I hate you" she whispered while Ratchet examined her.

Once he finished, and the visitors had gone, Ratchet helped her stand up. "You have some unusual fluctuations in your spark, come to the medical bay and we'll figure out what's going on" Ratchet said and the two made their way to the other side of the base. Optimus watched the pair walk away until Mearing got his attention, "So, I talked to the president yesterday when your daughter punched me. He says that if she acts that way again, she'll be taken off the team and confined in a cell, along with her daughter." she said and Optimus got this dangerous look in his optics.

Mearing shrank back a little and gulped. "Do not threaten my family. I may have taken a vow to not harm humans, but that does not mean Nova has. I cannot guarantee that she will come quietly." He rumbled and walked away.

…

 **A/N: we all know what happens with Sam and I don't feel like incorporating that so I will continue with Nova's story.**

… **.**

 **Med-bay**

Nova was sitting on the medical bay berth when Ratchet was standing at his computer. "Hey doc, I really feel a lot better. Can I go home or something" she asked and Ratchet scoffed. "No, you need to stay here for a little longer so I can figure out what was going on. Why don't you lie down and take a nap while you're waiting" he suggested but when he turned around, Nova was already asleep sitting up. He smiled, and laid her down all the way on the berth and covered her in a large blanket.

 **Nova's dream**

 _Nova was sitting in the sand playing with Silver and looked up to see the primes standing before her and Silver disappeared. "Okay, so this means you want to talk to me about something right?" Nova asked standing in her beach dress and her hair down._

" _Nova Prime, there is a great evil that is approaching and with the Alspark resting within you, you are a target."_

" _A target, Great evil, what are you talking about." She asked crossing her arms over her chest._

" _When Optimus goes to the moon to retrieve the Autobot technology, you will have to give him a word of caution. What lies in that ship is not friendly to the Autobots. The captain of the_ _ **Ark**_ _has betrayed the us and has developed this technology for the Decepticons. Do not trust him and do not tell him anything about what you bear within you."_

" _An Autobot betrayer is that possible?" she asked playing with her hair._

" _Yes, there were many during the war who believed that the Decepticons had a better plan to win the war than the Autobots. Please do not mention anything about the Alspark or your destiny, he will try and exploit it."_

" _I will do as you ask. I will protect this treasure with my whole spark" she said and bowed before the dream ended._

 **End of dream**

Nova woke with a start and saw the room was dark. The only light in the room was her optics and the lights from the computers.

She got up and left the Medical bay to see bots and people walking around and getting ready for the mission that day. "Hey Que, what's going on?" she asked the bot as he was walking by. "We're getting Optimus ready to go to the moon to retrieve the captain of the Ark. Wanna go say goodbye?" Que asked and Nova transformed down into her Lamborghini mode before speeding off looking for her dad.

She eventually found him walking with Bumblebee and she transformed. "Hey guys, so I heard you were going to retrieve the captain of the Ark. Can I come with?" she asked and Optimus raised an optic ridge at her. (For you non fans, that means eyebrow) "Why do you want to come all of a sudden?" Bee asked and she smiled. "Hello! It's space. Plus, how many chances am I gonna get to see an Autobot spaceship from the war? It'll be a fun experience." Nova commented and Optimus sighed. "I will have to ask Ratchet if you are fit for duty" Optimus said and Nova groaned. "Now I'm never gonna be able to go, don't you guys know that he hates me?" she complained and they spotted Ratchet approaching with some equipment in his hands. "Ratchet, Nova would like to join us on this mission. Is she cleared for duty?" Optimus asked and the doctor looked up from his device and looked at Nova who was talking animatedly with Bumblebee a few feet away with a huge smile on her face. "I didn't see anything wrong with her tests earlier so I say she's just fine. As to coming along, I do not think that is wise Optimus, she is still a sparkling" the doctor said and Optimus turned to look at his daughter briefly. "Yes, but she has grown and matured so much over the last four years that I believe she has the strength to accompany us on this mission. Plus, look how excited she is for this. I would not dream of taking this opportunity to go into space from her. She may have been born on another planet, but she was raised to believe that space was the greatest adventure with the most beautiful sights. How can I as her father take away that dream?" he asked and Ratchet sighed. "Now I know where she gets her debating skills and flare for dramatics. It's a mixture between you and Elita. Alright, she can come along….only if she agrees to be careful." Ratchet said and you could very faintly see the smile on the commander's face before it was gone behind his battle mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know those two chapters were a little underwhelming since I've been gone so long, but I have been crazy busy since I moved and am now finally getting settled enough to where I can sit down and write. I am hopeful I can start writing these chapters on my days off from work and get them uploaded when I go into town next. I appreciate you guys being patient with me.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was the day of the launch and Nova was getting herself ready to go when Optimus walked up to her. "Nova, are you sure that you want to come with us? Maybe you should go see how Sam is doing" he suggested while Nova was adjusting her cannon. She looked up and smiled at him while he was trying to be protective. "Dad, you know as well as I do that the concerned parent act is not going to work on me. I'm going because someone has to keep you and Ratchet out of trouble while you're up there. Besides, my sources seem to think the captain of the Ark is an Autobot betrayer." She said while wiping off some dust from her armor. Optimus took her hand and stared at her concerned. "The primes spoke to you? When did this happen" he asked and she smiled. "It was when I was knocked out. They told me that the ship had an Autobot betrayer in it and to give you a word of caution. I'm just passing along the message." She said and walked away while giving Optimus much to think about.

 **Hours before launch**

Optimus approaches Nova, again, who was in her Holoform mode, and kneels. "Nova, I do not want you coming on this mission." He said matter-of-fatly and Nova rolled her eyes. "Really, are you treating me like a child right now?" she asked crossing her arms over her black suit jacket, pencil neck skirt, white blouse and badge. She was wearing low pumps and they clicked as she walked by a group of soldiers who stopped what they were doing to watch. "Nova, it is all for your protection. If your message is true, than I do not think that being up there would be a safe place for you." Optimus defended as she walked up to the platform so she could be eye level with her dad. "Look big guy, I understand you're worried about your daughter going on some dangerous mission to the moon, but you don't have to worry. I have been running through enemy fire twice in my life and died once already. I am pretty sure I can handle a little space walk." Nova stated but Optimus was firm. "I am ordering you as your father and as your commanding officer to stay here, where it's safe." "So what you're saying is your grounding me?" she asked and Optimus nodded. "In simpler terms, yes, Nova Prime, you are here by grounded to base until I get back with sentinel. Do you understand young lady?" he asked getting closer to her face and she huffed. "I understand." She said and he nodded before standing and walking off. "I hate being grounded" she groaned and random soldiers started sniggering until she turned around and growled. "Don't you have work to do?" and they scattered.

 **A couple hours later**

She watched them launch the Xanthium and disappear into space. "That should have been me on board with them" she whined and Lennox looked at her funny.

As soon as they got back that night, Nova watched them load all the cargo from the ship into a large concrete vault while Sentinel was being brought into the Medical Bay.

She looked up from her game of Angry birds on her phone when she heard a loud engine speeding out of the base and looked up just in time to see a yellow blur race by her on the platform. "Now where is Bee going?" she asked and shrugged her shoulders before getting back to her game. Iron-hide walked up to her ten minutes later and tapped her shoulder. "Looks like your brother's here with his new girlfriend" Hide said and she looked up from her game to see Sam and Carly walk in with Colonel Lennox in motorcycle gear.

She turned off her game and hurried down to him in her more relaxed outfit of light wash faded jeans with a dark red jacket over a white t-shirt with a Captain America shield on the front. "Hey Sam!" she called and he caught her in his arms in a hug before letting her go. "Hey, so why haven't you come over at all?" "How come you're here?" Nova asked back and Carly giggled. "Sam got attacked at work by a Decepticon." Lennox explained as they walked. "So this Wayne guy recognized me and told me to warn you, he was talking about the Dark side of the moon, and then they killed him." Sam explained as they walked. "Wait a minute, you said the moon?" Nova asked and she had this look of fear on her face. "But why would Decepticons kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots?" Carly asked and Nova was thinking about what they had just brought into the base.

They go up to a room where Mearing was talking to a bunch of brass when she spotted them.

"Excuse me Colonel Lennox?"

"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky…."

"I know who he is I wanna know who gave him clearance."

"Who gave me clearance, how about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for our house? Isn't that right Nova" he asked and Nova nodded. "This is the National Intelligence director. In case you…." Lennox started and Sam had this weird look on his face. "Hi" he said. "Disrespecting a federal officer, maybe that'll get you somewhere. Who's this?" Mearing asked looking at Carly.

"This is Carly, my girlfriend" Sam stated and Nova giggled.

"What is this, like, a date?"

"She knows all about the Autobots, she knows Nova, and Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her." Lennox defended and Same stepped in. "Hey, I have an idea, how about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer I'd like to lodge a complaint as a matter of fact." Sam ranted and Mearing had this look of "I don't care" all over her face. "One of the Software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe….." before he could finish, Mearing took the papers out of his hands and interrupted him. "Here's the thing Colonel Lennox. We cannot entrust national security to teenagers. Unless I missed a policy paper (looks at assistant) are we doing that now? No. (Turns back to group) good, I don't care who you are, if you breathe a word of what you see here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" Mearing said. "I take my orders from the Autobots. I know them, I don't know you." Sam said confidently and Mearing smiled. "You will" was all she said before they walked off.

They walked further into the base and spotted Sentinel Prime being tilted up on a metal gurney while Optimus walked up with the matrix. Nova stood with Lennox and Mearing while watching the event unfold. Mearing turned to her as Nova had a dark look on her face. "Shouldn't you be down there with the rest of them?" she asked and Nova smiled. "When Optimus reanimates Sentinel's spark, he's gonna flip out and react on instinct to his surroundings. I do not want to be down there when he wakes up" Nova said crossing her arms over her jacket and Mearing turned back to Lennox.

"These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a sort of sleep mode." Lennox explained the best he could. "He's in stasis. From the looks of it, he's been out since the Ark landed on the moon." Nova said looking at a tablet in her hands. She looked up to watch her dad remove the matrix from his spark chamber and she cringed when she felt a wave of pain wash over her. She braced herself on the wall next to her and Lennox looked at her concerned. "I'm fine" she said and stood fully again.

"The great Matrix of leadership, He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformers spark" Lennox said before Optimus pushed the matrix into his spark. There were lights and Sentinel jolted before tackling Optimus and holding his sword to his helm. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Lennox yelled and he rushed down the stairs to the ground level with Nova close behind him. As soon as she hit the floor, her holoform disappeared and the red and blue Lamborghini transformed next to an unsuspecting soldier who jumped because he was leaning against it. She smiled at his shocked expression and hurried to the other bots. "STOP, Sentinel, it is I, Optimus….Prime. It is alright…..you are safe" Optimus said and the bots gathered behind the bed that was lowering. "There is nothing to fear." Ratchet said and Sentinel stood to look around and put his sword away. "We are here, you are home Sentinel." Optimus said from the floor. Nova moved to help him up but Hide stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "The war….the war" Sentinel exclaimed. "The war was lost (Optimus grabs the matrix off the floor and stands up) Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on Planet Earth. Its human race is our ally." He said fully standing up and Sentinel turned to him. "My ship, we came under fire….the pillars, where are the pillars?" he asked a little too eagerly and Nova looked at him knowingly. "You saved five of them, including the control pillar." Optimus answered. "Only five, we once had hundreds!" "Excuse me gentlemen? May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?" Mearing asked interrupting them.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe…together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and I alone can control it. It defies your laws of physics, to transport matter through time and space." Sentinel said and Mearing got worried. "You're talking about a teleportation device aren't you?" she asked. "Yes, for resources, refugees" Optimus started but Mearing interrupted again.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function isn't it?" "It is our technology and it must be returned." "Yes if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere…" "Usually I disagree with the director, but she has a good point. You are not getting those pillars. End of story" Nova said walking in-front of the Prime and putting herself in-between him and Mearing.

"Who is this sparkling?" Sentinel asked glaring at the girl with her arms crossed over her armor. "I am Nova Star Prime, Daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. By order of the Primes I am forbidding you access to those pillars." She said as her optics were glowing a dark blue. All the bots and humans watched as the taller bot stared down the youngling and he laughed.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you head the gravity of mine. The Decepticons can never learn the Space Bridge is here, for in their hands, it would mean the end of your world" Sentinel said and Nova smiled. "Who's to say they don't already know. Isn't that right Sentinel?" she asked and the bot growled at her.

"Nova, stand down" Optimus warned and she glared at Sentinel a little longer before walking away. "Fine, when the world comes crashing down around you, don't come crying to me" she called as she disappeared out of the room. Dino watched her disappear and leaned over to whisper to sides. "What was that all about?" and Sides shrugged his shoulders before they all dispersed.

Later that night Nova was driving with Bee while taking Sam home and she hopped out in her holoform before riding up with Bee. "Hey handsome" she sighed sitting in the seats as they conformed to her shape. His holoform came on and he smiled at her under yellow and black hair. "What was that all about earlier with Sentinel?" Bee asked and she laid her head on his lap. Bee wore dark wash jeans with yellow high tops, a white muscle shirt and a black leather jacket under that. "I got this nasty vibe coming off of Sentinel and I didn't want him getting his hands on those pillars." Nova said as he played with her hair. "Don't worry, whatever happens I'll be by your side the whole time." Bee said and she sat up and smiled at him. "Thanks babe." She said and they kissed. Bee held her waist and Nova started giggling against his lips. She shrank back and Bee smiled. "Stop doing that. It's really hard to kiss you when you're trying to torture me" Nova said and she started kissing him again. The elevator stopped a few minutes later as they were snuggling and she groaned. "Ugh, that means I actually have to get out now huh?" she asked and Bee smiled. "I'll get out with you, if that will make you feel better." Bee said and she nodded. "Yep." And they climbed out to see Carly and Sam sitting on the couch.

Nova looked over at the patio and groaned. "Sam, how dare you treat Brains and Wheelie like that; throwing them out on the balcony like some animal" she said before smacking him upside the back of the head. "Ow, Nova what is your issue!" he screeched and she turned and growled at him. It wasn't a normal growl you would give someone that made you mad, no this was a deep throaty growl like an angry lion. "My problem Sam is the fact that you say that treating the Autobots like machines is horrible and yet you treat these bots like their some common animals. Sometimes, I don't know whose worse, you or mearing" she said before storming off upstairs to the guest room and slamming the door.

Bee sighed from where he was standing and shook his head at his friend. "Sam don't worry about Nova, she has a lot to worry about and it's really hitting her full force this time. Just give her a little space and she'll cool off." Bee said before walking to the stairs. "Hey Bee, where's Silver?" Sam asked and Bee smiled. "She's staying with Mrs. Lennox. She liked the horses so much that she wanted to stay there. Also, Nova thought it was safer having her there than have her at the base when things are getting so busy, and she doesn't want her getting underfoot." And he walked up the stairs to Nova's retreat.

 **Later that night**

Bee was sitting in bot mode in the middle of the living room fine tuning his cannons when Sam walked up and smiled. "Bee… (Holds mouth piece) you miss hanging out? Yeah me too. (Grabs a gallon of milk out of the fridge and closes the door.) That woman, she called me a messenger. After everything I've done, I'm a messenger." He said while the mini-bots climbed through the window.

"Oh I believe it. I tell you Sammy, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock is criminal." Wheelie said.

Unknown to them, Nova was coming out of her room and watching the whole scene unfold. "We should do something about it…..Bee; I need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert." And Nova rubbed her head. "You are not calling that psychopath Simmons. I swear I will smack those curls straight if you do." She said and Bee looked at her with those baby blue optics. "Don't look at me with those eyes Bee. We are not calling him" she said adamantly and he kept looking at her.

 **Wow, this was five pages…..impressive.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am working really hard on getting updates in.**

 **Enjoy!**


	5. Announcement

So I want to formally apologize to all my readers for my absence. I have been very busy with my new career as a Certified Nursing Assistant and I work really crazy hours which does not leave very much time for writing. I am sorry to say that I will be Discontinuing my Harry Potter story because it's really in-depth and I do not have the time like I used to devote to it. So would anyone like to adopt that story and continue it? I would greatly appreciate it!

Sincerely-Kiki56


End file.
